FAITH -at any cost-
by SKULFEED
Summary: Segalanya begitu indah, ia akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya, menjalani hari-harinya bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai. Namun segalanya berubah ketika orang itu datang dan merusak cerita indah yang mereka ciptakan /yunjae - random - just read and review! (maksa)/


**Faith -At any cost-**

by SKULFEED

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, etc.

All characters are belong to GOD and themselves. I own the story.

Alur maju-mundur, bahasa ngalor-ngidul, typo(s) bak ranjau bertebaran.

**Anti Yaoi Dilarang Baca**

- just read and review -

xie xie

**- Yi -**

**The Moody Kim Jaejoong**

* * *

Jalanan yang tadinya ramai itu kini semakin sepi, menyisakan beberapa lampu penerangan jalan dan toko 24 jam yang masih menyala. Sudah tak terlihat mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang memenuhi jalan raya itu. Hanya beberapa pejalan kaki -mungkin para pekerja kantoran yang baru pulang- yang dengan setia menggenggam payung mereka, karena saat ini sedang turun hujan yang entah kenapa muncul di awal musim semi.

Namja itu mendesah sebal di dalam mobilnya. Kakinya ia naikkan diatas jok, ia peluk dengan dagu yang bertumpu diatas lutut. Mata besarnya memandang jalanan sepi itu, menatap hujan deras yang mengguyur apapun diluar sana. Membasahi sosok tegap yang berlari frustrasi hingga tubuh bagian depannya basah kuyup dan penuh lumpur.

Ia mendesah untuk yang kesekian kali. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sosok berkemeja lusuh yang bertanya pada setiap pejalan kaki, hingga sosok itu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"bodoh.." desisnya pelan.

Ponselnya berdering lagi. Cih, ia bersumpah jika nomor itu lagi yang muncul di layar ponselnya, akan ia lempar benda canggih itu keluar.

_-Yoochun is calling-_

Oh, ternyata bukan. Ia sambar ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di dasbor mobil dengan malas dan menerima panggilan itu.

"hngg.."

"kau dimana bocah?!" suara _husky_ itu terdengar panik.

"di dalam mobil, kenapa?"

"cih! Maksudku, sekarang posisimu ada dimana?! Seenaknya saja kau kabur dari rumah! Kau tak tahu 'kan sekarang ahjussi sedang marah besar?! Pulang sekarang juga!" suara di _line_ telepon itu terengah-engah.

"hngh.. katakan pada appa, aku tak akan pulang hingga pertunangan itu dibatalkan"

Flip.

Ia melempar ponsel tak berdosa itu gusar ke atas dasbor. Pandangannya kembali menatap jalanan yang sudah sangat sepi.

Pukul 01:30..

Seharusnya ia sedang tidur di kamarnya sekarang. Memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman, atau sekedar berselimut agar tak kedinginan seperti sekarang. Namun namja itu malah melajukan mobilnya, menuju kawasan yang lebih ramai dan menyenangkan.

-yunxjae-

_Tiga jam yang lalu.._

BRAKK

"selamanya aku tak sudi menikah dengan namja brengsek ini!"

"Kim Jaejoong! Jaga bicaramu!"

Hening.

Hanya terdengar napas yang terengah-engah milik si bungsu Kim.

Suasana semakin menegang ketika namja tampan di hadapan Jaejoong itu menatap tajam mata besarnya.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Kim Jaejoong?" suara bass itu terdengar dingin dan penuh penekanan.

"kau pikir aku tak tahu kelakuanmu dibelakangku, Jung Yunho?!"

PLAKK

"sopanlah sedikit pada calon suamimu, Jaejoong!"

Suara tamparan itu semakin menambah ketegangan. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang duduk tak jauh dari Nyonya Kim hanya menahan napas mereka. Bahkan untuk sekedar meneguk air karena tenggorokan mereka yang mengering saja, mereka tak sanggup.

_Kim tua itu sangat keterlaluan_, pikir Nyonya Jung. Tega sekali ia menampar pipi mulus calon menantunya.

Tuan Jung mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang anak yang masih setia memasang tampang-menahan-emosinya.

Hening kembali melingkupi.

Bahkan Park Yoochun yang sedari tadi masih menikmati hidangan makan malamnya dan memilih untuk mengacuhkan perdebatan itu, kini hanya diam terpaku melihat sepupunya yang menatap tak percaya pada Tuan Kim. Niatnya bersantai malam ini karena ia masih _jetlag_ sebab baru saja tiba dari bandara sepertinya gagal total. Firasatnya mengatakan jika sepupu dekatnya itu pasti akan berulah malam ini.

"kkhh.." desis Jaejoong.

Ia usap pipi yang sedikit membengkak itu secara kasar. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan itu, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Tanpa melihat tatapan kaget dari seluruh manusia yang berada disana. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh amarah, namun juga penuh cinta disaat yang sama, dari namja tampan itu.

-yunxjae-

Dentuman musik itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mungkin jika dinding-dindingnya tak dilapisi dengan karpet tebal yang berkesan elegan itu, suara musiknya akan terdengar hingga parkiran.

Jaejoong menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan ujung telunjuk. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang bernuansa remang-remang itu, mencari sosok berpantat besar nan seksi yang biasanya selalu berada di _dance floor_.

Namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Namja yang dicari Jaejoong itu sedang duduk di depan konter _bar_, menunggu si _bartender_ menyiapkan segelas _parfait_ favoritnya.

Srekk.

Jaejoong menarik kursi lalu duduk disamping namja itu, mengundang tatapan kaget sekaligus senang dari namja imut itu.

"hyung~" pekiknya girang.

"hngg.."

Si _bartender_ menyela kedua namja itu dengan menyerahkan semangkuk _parfait_ besar di depan pemesannya.

"beri aku satu sloki _Martini_.." pinta Jaejoong.

"aniyo, beri dia segelas _lemon squash_ saja.."

"yah! Kau— ck!"

Jaejoong tak melanjutkan makiannya karena namja disampingnya itu malah sibuk menikmati _parfait_-nya.

"kupikir kau seharusnya sedang merayakan pertunanganmu malam ini.." gumam namja itu.

"kumohon Kim Junsu.. bisakah kau gunakan otakmu sedikit lebih bekerja?"

"mwo?!" pekik Junsu kaget.

"aku mendatangi _club_-mu di malam pertunanganku, dan kau masih tak bisa menyimpulkan?"

Jaejoong terpaksa menyesap _lemon squash_ pesanan Junsu, tanpa sedotan karena ia lebih suka menyeruputnya lansung dari gelas.

Kim Junsu berpikir sejenak, hingga mata sipitnya membulat sempurna menatap sahabatnya itu.

"MWO?!"

Ish..

"kau— pertunanganmu batal?! Waeyooo?!" Junsu memekik, tak mampu menahan gurat terkejutnya.

Namja cantik itu spontan menutupi kedua telinganya. Demi seluruh koleksi miniatur gajahnya yang melebihi koleksi _blue film_ milik Park Yoochun –fakta yang baru ia tahu ketika siang tadi ia iseng membuka koper namja itu yang isinya penuh dengan kepingan kaset berwarna biru- ia benar-benar menyesal sahabatnya memiliki lengkingan lumba-lumba sepekik itu.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Mengacuhkan Junsu yang masih sibuk dengan otak lambannya.

"kau tahu apa yang dilakukan namja brengsek itu terhadapku Junsu-yah.. dan itu sangat tak bisa kutolerir!"

"ya ya.. tapi aku masih tak percaya Yunho-hyung melakukan hal itu, aku yakin ini hanya salah paham" cetus Junsu, sedikit membela namja tampan yang juga sahabatnya itu.

Seseorang bertubuh jangkung menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan ketika namja cantik itu hendak memaki Junsu.

"hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap malas sepasang bola mata duplikat calon umma mertuanya itu.

"eoppso.. aku hanya sedang malas di rumah"

"hng? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bersemangat dengan malam pertamamu saat ini?"

"yah! Jung Changmin! Apa maksudmu?!" Jaejoong memekik seraya memukul lengan calon adik iparnya.

Changmin hanya terkekeh, diselingi gelak tawa Junsu yang, sekali lagi, sangat mengiritasi telinga.

"oh ayolah, semua orang tahu kau sangat menyebalkan jika sedang _bad mood_ Joongie-hyung" gerutu Junsu.

"_what's your bussiness huh?_"

"nde hyung?" Junsu mengerjap lucu.

"ck! Eoppso, lupakan.." Jaejoong menepuk pelan jidatnya, baru ingat jika sahabatnya satu ini begitu lemah dengan bahasa –yang kata Junsu adalah bahasa alien- Inggris.

Changmin terkekeh kembali, menatap tingkah ketus kekasih hyung-nya dan kepolosan namja berpantat bebek di depannya itu.

"cha! Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini. Turunlah ke _dance floor_ dan pesan apapun yang kau mau, asal bukan alkohol" kata Junsu.

"kau pikir aku tak punya uang untuk membayar di _club_-mu ini?! Dan aku sudah legal mengkonsumsi alkohol Kim!"

Changmin dan Junsu menghembuskan nafas sebal. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang paling mereka benci ketika bersama namja cantik itu.

"akan kubuat _mixset_ terbaik untukmu malam ini hyung, kau ingin lagu apa?" bujuk Changmin.

"_spectrum_" gumam Jaejoong seraya beranjak dari konter menuju _dance floor_.

Changmin mengekorinya dari belakang, mengerling pada Junsu sebelum mengambil posisi di tempat favoritnya.

"Junsu-yah jangan lupa traktir aku juga ne?" serunya.

"yah! Panggil aku hyung, atau gajimu yang akan kupotong!"

Pekikan Junsu tenggelam dalam alunan musik yang dimainkan Changmin. Sang _disc jockey_ telah mendapatkan semangatnya malam ini. Juga namja _moody_ yang samar-samar menggoyangkan tubuhnya di tengah hingar bingar _clubber_ lainnya.

-yunxjae-

BUGH

"ukhh.."

Namja itu meringis menahan sakit di bagian punggungnya.

BUGH

"dasar anak bodoh! kau apakan menantuku sampai si tua Kim itu tega menamparnya Jung Yunho?!"

Heechul marah besar.

Yeoja tua itu memukulkan lagi gagang kemoceng itu ke punggung anak sulungnya. Sementara Jung Yunho hanya diam bersimpuh membelakangi sang umma, juga Hangeng yang lebih tertarik membaca majalah agroteknologi miliknya.

Jung Yunho tetap menutup mulut. Bahkan ia belum berganti pakaian sejak pulang berjalan kaki setelah berlarian di tengah hujan mencari kekasihnya.

"dan kenapa kau pulang sebelum menemukan Jaejoongie?! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada menantuku?! Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku memiliki anak sebodoh kau?! Demi Tuhan Jung Yunho.." Heechul memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekarang.

"Joongie anak yang polos, bagaimana jika dia tersesat di suatu tempat yang kita tak tahu? Bagaimana jika dia menangis sendirian? Aigoo.."

Hangeng melirik istrinya dari sudut kacamata. Hmm, ia khawatir sebenarnya. Namun amukan Heechul sudah sangat cukup untuk mewakili amarahnya juga.

_Well_, apa jadinya tubuh seorang Jung Yunho jika ayahnya ikut turun tangan?

Yunho mendecih pelan. Menyumpahi pernyataan ummanya yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah fitnah.

Jaejoongie. Boojaejoongie. Polos? Yang benar saja!

Tak tahukah jika calon menantunya itu sering keluar masuk _club_? Namja cantiknya itu bahkan mampu mengalahkan _level liquor_ Yunho, tapi masih dibawah Changmin yang memang seorang _drunken master_.

Yunho masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Berpikir kira-kira dimana saja kekasihnya itu pergi selarut ini.

"Gege-yah.. cobalah hubungi Changmin, suruh dia membantu kita men—"

BRAKK

Belum selesai Heechul menyuruh suaminya, Yunho sudah berdiri dengan tergesa hingga menyenggol meja.

"yah! Kau ingin membuat kami jantungan eoh?!" bentak Heechul.

"diamlah umma!"

Heechul berdiri mematung. Hangeng mengerjapkan matanya. Tak menyangka anak sulung kebanggaannya akan membentak ibunya sendiri seperti itu.

Yunho sibuk menekan nomor pada _touchscreen_ ponsel, meletakkannya di telinga kiri dan menggertakkan gigi tak sabaran menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

[yeoboseyo]

"Junsu-yah, Jaejoong bersamamu?"

[NE HYUNG!]

Yunho menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel yang ia pegang. Suara namja imut itu terkesan dipaksakan, mengingat sekarang ia sedang berada di _club_ yang berisiknya sangat tak bisa dimaklumi.

Hanya _MiroClub_ yang terlintas di benak Yunho ketika umma-nya tadi menyebutkan nama adiknya, Jung Changmin. Hanya _club_ itulah satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin Jaejoong datangi saat ini.

"oke, aku akan kesana"

[ANIYO HYUNG! KAU AKAN MEMBUAT JOONGIE HYUNG MENGOBRAK-ABRIK TEMPATKU JIKA KAU MUNCUL!]

Yunho mendesah.

"arraseo.. tapi jangan lewatkan Jaejoong dari pengawasanmu Junsu-yah, dan pastikan aku bisa menjemputnya besok di apartemenmu!"

[NE HYUNGIE~]

Flip.

Namja tampan itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar, tanpa menyadari jika bukan hanya dia saja yang ada di ruangan itu.

"yah! Kau mau kemana Jung Yunho?!"

"hhh.. aku lelah umma, jaljayo appa" jawabnya malas, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang malam ini sering sekali dibuat tercengang.

-yunxjae-

Esok paginya..

"hoekk~"

Junsu memijat tengkuk namja cantik itu sedikit keras. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memencet hidungnya sendiri, menutupi hidungnya agar tak terkontaminasi.

"kau jorok sekali hyung" gumamnya pelan, "untung bukan jok mahalku yang kau muntahi"

Jaejoong melirik kesal ke arah namja imut itu. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya kalau saja ia tak ingat Junsu bukan temannya.

"kau masih _hangover_ hyung, akan kuhubungi Yunho-hyung untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang, otte?"

Mata bulat itu mendelik.

"akan kubunuh kau kalau sampai dia tahu!"

Aigoo~

"takut jika ia tahu kau menghabiskan delapan botol _Vodka_ semalam.. atau apa hm?" goda Junsu.

"yah! Kau- aish.." Jaejoong mendesah sebal, menatap jengah namja yang akhirnya menjauh dan bersandar di kap _Ferrari_ kuning kebanggaannya itu.

"bukankah kau ada rapat senat pagi ini? Akan lebih baik jika kita segera berangkat, Kim!"

"kau tahu aku ada rapat pagi ini hyung?"

"jadwal Yunho hari ini 'kan memang ada rap- yah! Kau mengerjaiku!"

Namja imut itu terkekeh geli.

"aku kan hanya bertanya, kau sendiri yang malah mengakui perhatianmu pada Yunho-hyung"

Jaejoong mendecih kesal.

"Cha!"

"eu kyang kyang~ arraseo arraseo~"

Jaejoong memasuki mobil _sport_ itu, diikuti Junsu yang membuka pintu jok kemudi dan mulai menghidupkan mesin. _Ferrari_ itu segera melaju kencang meninggalkan parkiran apartemen mewah tempat sang namja imut itu tinggal, juga meninggalkan bekas muntahan Jaejoong yang baunya amat sangat menyengat.

Euhh..

-yunxjae-

"Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan wakil ketua senat kita yang baru, tapi karena Choi Siwon memilih untuk fokus dengan skripsinya sehingga ia mengundurkan diri, kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan anggota baru kita" namja tampan itu menepuk bahu wakil barunya, setelah sang wakil memperkenalkan diri di depan anggota senat.

"Memangnya sehebat apa namja berjidat lebar itu?!"

Celetukan pelan itu mengalihkan pandangan sang wakil ketua ke sudut ruangan. Menatap dua namja yang terlihat sedang berbisik menggosipkan dirinya. Beruntung karena hanya dia sepertinya yang mendengar gerutuan dari seorang namja berparas imut itu. Beberapa anggota lain bahkan ketua senat sendiri masih sibuk meneruskan kegiatan meraka. Ia semakin beringsut pelan mendekati dua namja berparas manis itu.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Aku yang sudah tiga kali menjabat sebagai bendahara senat saja sangat kesulitan menyelesaikan tes tulis dari Yunho-hyung untuk menggantikan Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Kupastikan kau belum mengenal siapa wakil ketua kita yang baru itu"

"perlukah aku tahu?" Junsu balik bertanya.

"Orang yang kau cap berjidat lebar itu mahasiswa pindahan. Dia satu jurusan denganmu dan bahkan kau tak mengenalnya? Aigoo.."

"Lantas? Kurasa hal itu tak terlalu berpengaruh dengan tes wakil ketua senat. Jika perihal sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni musik bisa mempengaruhi hasil tes tulis Yunho-hyung, tentu saja aku yang notabene mahasiswa terbaik jurusan seni musik harusnya lebih diperhitungkan!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"dia mahasiswa pindahan, kau sudah mengatakannya padaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau lupa?"

Namja _evil_ itu menepuk jidatnya kesal. Sang wakil ketua yang masih setia memandang perdebatan kedua namja itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"ya Tuhan.. aku yakin apa yang Siwon hyung katakan padaku tentang kasihMu dan kesabaran umatnya adalah suatu kebenaan.." ucapnya lebih tertuju kepada dirinya sendiri, "maksudku, kau tak tahu 'kan kalau dia adalah mantan ketua senat di universitasnya dulu, di Virginia?" ucap Kyuhyun, berusaha sabar.

"Benarkah?!"

Namja imut itu sedikit memekik, terkejut, namun memasang raut datar setelahnya.

"yah, baguslah, berarti dia cukup pantas menggantikan Siwon-hyung" kata Junsu, "ngomong-ngomong.. Virginia itu sebelah mananya Gyeonggi?"

"kau! Virginia itu di Amerika bodoh! Bukan di kampung halamanmu! Aashh dasar pantat bebek!"

"yah! Kau—"

"Hey kalian yang di pojokan, _any problems_?" sang wakil ketua itu akhirnya tak tahan untuk menginterupsi kegiatan bergosip mereka.

"apa yang dia katakan? Bicara saja tidak jelas, seperti itukah orang yang menjadi wakil ketua baru kita?!"

Kyuhyun melirik jengkel temannya yang sedikit -ingat, sedikit!- inosen dari manusia lain itu.

"dia bertanya berapa ukuran celana dalammu?!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya beringsut meninggalkan Junsu dan memilih duduk bersama yang lain.

"AP— APAA?!"

"yah! Kim Junsu!" terdengar sebuah suara bass menginterupsi.

Yunho berjalan mendekati bangku tempat namja imut itu duduk.

"nde?"

"Bukankah ada hal yang harus kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyanya retoris. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dengan tatapan tajam yang sayang sekali kali ini tak mempan pada namja inosen itu.

"Ah! Begitu? Hal apa hyung?" jawab Junsu sambil mengingat-ingat hal apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Dirasakannya sang wakil ketua menepuk pelan pundaknya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yunho-yah, dimana kau menemukan bendahara inosen macam namja ini? Hahaha"

"diam kau!" bentak Junsu.

"eyy, galak sekali.." gerutu namja itu sepelan mungkin.

Yunho mendesah kesal, memandang kedua sahabatnya yang sepertinya belum saling mengenal itu. Terlebih ia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan wakil ketua barunya yang terkesan retoris. Seorang Kim Junsu yang notabene adalah pemilik _club_ terpopuler di Seoul saat ini, dinilai inosen? _Oh my_..

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Junsu, menatap namja imut itu intens seolah meminta respon atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"kekasihmu tidak kurang suatu apapun hyung" jawab Junsu dengan muka datar, setelah ia ingat tentang hal yang harus ia ceritakan tentunya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputnya di apartemenmu anitji?"

"yah! Aku pasti hanya tinggal nama sekarang jika kau melakukan itu hyung~"

"Hhh.." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dekat Junsu, memijat pelan kepalanya yang berdenyut dan terasa pening.

Ia begitu tidak habis pikir. Tidak Junsu, tidak pula adiknya, Changmin, mereka berdua entah kenapa sepertinya begitu takut dan patuh pada kekasih cantiknya itu.

"kurasa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong sekarang, aku duluan" pamit Yunho, "ah! Aku bisa mengandalkanmu selama aku tak ada 'kan?" tanyanya pada sang wakil ketua.

"kau meragukanku?" namja _cassanova_ itu balik bertanya tanpa maksud tersinggung.

"tentu saja.. tidak"

"masih ada aku hyung, kau tenang saja.. jika namja ini berulah, aku pastikan ia segera lengser dari jabatannya" kata Junsu dingin.

"YAH!"

Yunho segera pergi meninggalkan ruang senat itu sebelum emosinya meledak akibat dua namja yang baru saling kenal itu berdebat tanpa henti. Ia berjalan sedikit cepat, melewati koridor fakultas seni yang lumayan sepi, mengingat semua jurusan sedang ada kelas pagi ini.

-yunxjae-

Kim Jaejoong menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kali. Posisi duduknya belum berubah sejak kelas Kwon seonsaengnim dimulai dua jam lalu. Mata bulatnya memandang kosong ke luar jendela kelas lantai tiga tempatnya bersandar.

Pikirannya kembali membayangkan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, sosok yang bahkan membuatnya mampu meninggalkan apapun asalkan bisa bersamanya, kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

Ia tersenyum sesaat, sebelum pikirannya teralihkan oleh kejadian kemarin malam. Persis beberapa saat sebelum orang tuanya dan orang tua Yunho makan malam bersama untuk membahas rencana pertunangan mereka berdua. Kejadian yang mendorongnya begitu ingin mencekik leher beruang besar itu. Kejadian dimana seseorang yang, mungkin, psikisnya tak waras berani berpelukan dengan Yunho di depan matanya.

_Well_, di depan mata ataupun dibelakangnya pun ia pasti tak akan tinggal diam.

-yunxjae-

_Dua puluh empat jam yang lalu.._

Jaejoong mematut parasnya di depan cermin besar seberang tempat tidurnya. Dipandanginya cermin yang memantulkan refleksinya itu secara seksama. Wajah yang selalu ibunya banggakan pada teman-teman sosialita-nya. Wajah yang selalu ayahnya kecup sebelum tidur, meski ritual itu hanya bertahan hingga ia lulus sekolah menengah karena katanya ia merasa risih dengan kumis tipis sang ayah yang beradu dengan kulit mulusnya. Wajah tanpa cela yang sangat dikagumi orang-orang yang menatapnya. Wajah yang membuat seseorang bernama Jung Yunho menjadi buta akan cinta hingga rasanya ingin sekali ia menyembunyikan wajah itu agar tak ada yang menikmati pemandangan indah itu selain dirinya.

Pandangannya beralih menatap beberapa foto dirinya dan Yunho yang tertempel manis di bagian atas, juga coretan di sisi pojok kiri atas cermin itu. Coretan berwarna merah yang ditorehkan Yunho ketika pertama kali Jaejoong memperbolehkannya memasuki kamar itu. Entah darimana Yunho mendapatkan sebatang lipstik yang akhirnya ia gunakan untuk menulis kalimat bermakna 'saranghae' dalam beberapa bahasa yang ia kuasai di cermin itu.

Jaejoong terkikik menahan tawa. Ia ingat betul bagaimana setelahnya Yunho dihajar habis-habisan oleh ibunya yang mendapati lipstik mahal oleh-oleh temannya dari Paris itu berubah menjadi seperti krayon patah.

Ia mematut dirinya sekali lagi dalam bayangannya. Memastikan jika penampilannya hari ini tak kurang suatu apapun. Ia mengenakan _jeans baby blue_ dengan _sweater_ merah pudar yang sedikit longgar di bagian bahu, menampakkan tulang selangka dan leher putihnya. Cukup sopan dan kasual, juga pantas untuk ia kenakan nanti malam.

Blush.

Pipinya merona hebat, warna merah bersemu itu menjalar hingga ujung telinganya. Hanya dengan membayangkan acara yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Acara pertunangan informal antara dirinya dan Yunho.

Jaejoong menjepit poninya ke belakang sebelum akhirnya ia melepas _jeans_ dan _sweater_ yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan setelan yang terlihat lebih santai. _Boxer_ pendek berwarna hitam dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna senada. Begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Drrrt.

Drrrt.

Ponselnya bergetar keras di atas nakas. Tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ia sedikit keheranan. Pasalnya, hanya beberapa orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu nomor ponsel itu, dan biasanya mereka langsung menelepon namja cantik itu karena mereka tahu ia sedikit tidak suka jika suatu urusan harus dibicarakan melalui deretan tulisan. Jaejoong menatap ponsel yang tergeletak itu sebelum akhirnya ia ambil juga.

Lagi-lagi dahinya mengernyit samar. Ia tak mengenal sederet nomor yang terpampang di layar ponselnya kini.

_[+1019022163xxx]_

_Akan kutunjukkan apa itu yang disebut garis takdir.._

_Auditorium. Sekarang._

Alis Jaejoong terangkat sebelah. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud pesan itu. Garis takdir? Auditorium? Ia berpikir mungkin ini hanyalah pesan iseng yang dikirim secara acak, namun sepasang maniknya melebar sempurna ketika ia menemukan sederetan kalimat paling akhir yang begitu menyulut emosinya.

_p.s: Jung Yunho benar-benar seksi tanpa busana o_

Ia segera menyambar kunci mobil dan meninggalkan kamar begitu saja. Tanpa mengganti pakaian, tanpa membawa ponsel, dan tanpa pamit pada orang rumahnya.

-yunxjae-

"bukan begitu hyung, kau harus lebih luwes di bagian ini. Dekap pinggulku sedikit erat, dan jangan terlalu kaku seperti tadi, arra? Kita ulangi sekali lagi"

Yunho hanya mendesah pelan ketika namja yang lebih muda darinya itu menarik lengannya dan melingkarkannya di daerah pinggul. Ia sedikit merasa risih dengan hembusan udara yang menerpa tubuhnya yang berteknjang dada. Namja itu yang tadi menyuruhnya membuka kemeja, dengan alasan agar tidak basah terkena keringat akibat latihan mereka. Konyol sekali.

Namja itu memasukkan ponselnya setelah memutar sebuah lagu yang bertempo lambat, namun memiliki sensasi tersendiri jika didengar sambil menggerakkan tubuh seirama dengan nadanya. Lagu terbaru milik TVXQ! Max, _Heaven's Day_.

Namja itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho, menatap sayu namja tampan itu sambil bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. Ia membelakangi Yunho ketika lagu itu sudah mencapai _reff_, dan menarik kedua telapak namja tampan itu menuju pinggulnya.

"pegang seperti ini dan ikuti iramanya hyung"

Ia berbalik lagi ketika Max menyanyikan bagian _chorus_ kedua, melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti _chorus_ pertama dengan beberapa _manuver_ yang sedikit diimprovisasi.

Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka mungkin akan menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih jika saja Yunho tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela-jendela besar auditorium.

"Yunho hyuuuuung!"

"wa- waeyo?"

"kenapa tak menatapku? Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan _chemistry_ yang pas nantinya?"

"ah! Ma- maaf"

Namja tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal namun entah kenapa rasanya seperti minta digaruk. Ia tersenyum kikuk di depan namja itu.

"aku rasa, aku tak cocok menjadi _partner_-mu berlatih, kau tahu? Sebaiknya kau mencari—"

"pembohong"

"nde?"

"semua orang juga tahu siapa Jung Yunho, hyung. Kau satu-satunya _dancer_ terbaik yang dimiliki universitas ini, bagaimana bisa kau bilang jika kau tak cocok menjadi _partner_-ku? Apalagi hanya menjadi _partner_ berlatihku. Benar-benar konyol" ucap namja itu lirih.

"atau sebenanya aku yang tak pantas denganmu?" tanyanya, sangat terdengar ambigu.

"bukan begitu, aku—"

"aku hanya memintamu menemaniku berlatih! Jonghyun tolol itu benar-benar tak bisa kuandalkan hyuuung!" pekiknya.

"ba- baiklah, ssst! Kita coba sekali lagi, tanpa teriakanmu itu! oke?" kata Yunho, akhirnya mengalah.

Hmmm.

Namja itu tersenyum puas. Ia mengalungkan lagi kedua lengannya ke leher jenjang Yunho dan bergerak pelan sambil bergumam menghitung.

"tanpa musik?" tanya Yunho.

"kita mantapkan dulu gerakannya, baru nanti pakai musik"

"baiklah, terserahmu saja.."

-yunxjae-

Srakk.

Namja cantik itu bahkan melakukan _drifting_ hanya untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran kampus. Cara yang tak memakan waktu dan ampuh membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sekitarnya terbatuk-batuk akibat kepulan debu yang ditimbulkan.

Ia membanting pintu kemudinya dan berjalan sedikit cepat menuju auditorium belakang kampus utama tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa di kampus mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang mengerjakan skripsi mereka di perpustakaan – tanpa mengenal apa itu namanya hari libur- dan beberapa mahasiswa yang memiliki jadwal ekstrakurikuler di akhir pekan.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat dan tak memedulikan lengkingan Junsu dari arah taman. Namja manis itu baru saja mengikuti ujian remidial Bahasa Inggris-nya yang gagal dua minggu lalu. Sungguh, ia sangat menguasai mata kuliah apapun selain yang satu ini. Bahkan ia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di semua mata kuliah hingga membuat rivalnya yang lain seperti tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk mengunggulinya. Namun segalanya terbalik dengan mudah ketika nilai hasil ujian Bahasa Inggris keluar dan menempatkan namja manis itu –dengan sangat menyesal- di urutan ketiga..

..dari bawah.

"yah! Hyung! Gaya baju apa-apaan yang kau pakai itu?!" Junsu berteriak nyaring dengan suara khasnya itu, namun yang ia teriaki bahkan tak mendengar apalagi meresponnya.

-yunxjae-

Yunho menatap namja yang tersenyum manis kepadanya saat ini. Ia membalas senyuman itu, agak sedikit kikuk dan terkesan dipaksakan. Ia hendak melepas dekapannya pada pinggul namja itu, namun namja itu justru menarik lehernya dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"benar, seperti ini hyung.. _chemistry_-nya mudah terbentuk jika kita tetap seperti ini" ucap namja itu, menarik Yunho agar membelakangi pintu utama auditorium yang -entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika pintu itu akan terbuka dalam tiga hit—

Cklek.

Bahkan ia belum sempat menghitung dan pintu itu sudah terbuka. Sedikit diluar dugaan ternyata.

Ia bisa melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri terkejut di dekat pintu dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Ia memandang namja itu dari atas kepala hingga kaki jenjangnya. Namja itu terkekeh geli, meremehkan. Melihat gaya berpakaian sosok itu yang kelewat tak sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi.

Boxer_ dan kaos oblong? Oh ayolah. Tak adakah pakaian yang lebih pantas kau kenakan saat memergoki Yunho berpelukan dengan jodohnya? Kau benar-benar mempermalukanku, Kim Jaejoong!_ Batinnya sedikit percaya diri.

"Jung paboya!"

DEG

Yunho memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang lalu melepas pelukannya sedikit kasar setelah mendapati kekasihnya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"b- b- boo?!" gagapnya.

Namja tampan itu salah tingkah dan begitu panik setelah sadar jika ia masih bertelanjang dada. Ia segera menyambar kemeja yang tergeletak di dekat ranselnya dan memakainya asal, berusaha mengancingkannya dengan cepat. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika suara pintu auditorium yang ditutup itu terdengar sangat tidak elit di telinganya.

BRAKK

-yunxjae-

"Hhh.."

Jaejoong merogoh ponselnya yang mengalihkan lamunannya bergetar di saku celana. Dipandanginya layar sentuh itu, berpuluh-puluh notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab, juga satu pesan baru dari kekasihnya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum geli membaca pesan dari Yunho. Permintaan maaf yang aneh, menurutnya.

_[Ma Bear]_

_Boo Boo Boo boooogoshipeo T^T mianhae, ini semua bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan sayang, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, arraseo? Aku merindukanmu T^T_

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Membayangkan bagaimana beruang besarnya itu mengirim pesan seperti lirik lagu _rap_, aneh sekali. Pandangannya kembali menatap ke luar jendela, bukan tatapan kosong lagi karena fokusnya kini beralih pada sosok tegap yang berjalan santai melewati lapangan basket di bawah sana.

Sempat ia ingin membalas pesan kekasihnya, mengajaknya bertemu, penasaran dengan penjelasan yang kata Yunho harus ia dengar, juga karena ia sangat merindukan beruang besar itu sebenarnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niat ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho ke tengah lapangan, bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya dan tersenyum manis pada kekasih Jaejoong.

"Brengsek.." desis Jaejoong pelan.

Mata bulatnya menatap nyalang segala sesuatu di sekitarnya, asal bukan pada mereka yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Ia menahan air mata yang ingin melesak keluar. Demi Tuhan, ia pasti akan membuat perhitungan dengan namja itu.

Pasti.

-yunxjae-

"ngg.. bisakah kau ngg.. tak menggandeng lenganku seperti ini?"

Yunho sedikit meringis ketika genggaman pada lengannya terasa semakin erat. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha melepas lengan seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menggandeng lengannya. Tapi.. sepertinya ia sedikit, atau mungkin sangat kesulitan karena genggaman namja itu melebihi lengketnya lem super.

"aku akan melepasnya jika hyung mau menemaniku berlatih lagi sepulang kuliah, otte? Kau tahu turnamen yang aku ikuti sudah semakin dekat hyung" tawar namja itu.

"aku—"

"oh ayolah Yunho-hyung~ please?" namja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sesekali.

"tapi—"

"pokoknya—"

"Park Karam!"

"OK! OK! Aku sudah melepasnya, kau lihat?" teriak namja bernama Park Karam itu.

Yunho menghela napasnya pelan. Ia mengusap lengannya yang sedikit memerah.

"maaf Karam-ah, aku tak ingin Jaejoong salah paham.. kau tahu dia begitu tidak suka melihatku dekat dengan orang lain tanpa ia tahu" jelasnya berusaha menenangkan Karam.

"Jaejoong Jaejoong Jaejoong! Tak adakah nama yang lebih menjijikkan dari namanya? Kau membuat telingaku iritasi Jung Yunho!"

Grrrtt.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya mendengar ocehan namja itu. _It's fine_ jika dia yang dilecehkan, ia tak akan ambil pusing. Sungguh. Tapi namja itu bahkan melecehkan kekasihnya!

"jaga ucapanmu" ucapnya dingin.

"begitu? Tapi aku tak menemukan ada yang salah dengan ucapanku Yunho-hyung"

Yunho menghela napasnya, lagi.

"gwaenchana, terserahmu saja.." ujarnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan namja itu.

"yah! Yunho-hyung! Yah! Jung Yunho!"

Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya sedikit cepat menuju kelas desain di ujung koridor lantai tiga gedung barat, tempat kekasihnya mengikuti jam pertama. Sudah tak terdengar langkah namja yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Hilang ditelan bumi mungkin, ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Ia bersandar pada jendela samping pintu kelas desain, bersedekap di depan dada sambil mengetukkan telunjuknya di ujung sikut lengannya. Sesekali ia melirik arloji, berharap Tuhan bisa sedikit mempercepat waktu agar ia bisa segera bertemu kekasihnya.

"hhh.. lama sekali" gumam Yunho.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kelas. Yunho bisa menebak jika kelas Kwon seongsaenim pasti baru selesai. Ia bergeser sedikit menjauh dari pintu kelas, takut jika nantinya ia menghalangi jalan. Diperhatikannya orang-orang yang keluar dari kelas, namun ia tak mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Bahkan ketika Kwon seongsaenim yang terakhir berada di kelas sudah beranjak keluar.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, mengedarkan pandangannya bahkan hingga ke kolong bangku. Tapi nihil. Ia tak menemukan Jaejoong sama sekali. Rasanya ia tak melewatkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari orang-orang yang keluar kelas tadi, tapi kenapa—

"mencariku?"

Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Ia tampak lega melihat siapa yang ia cari sedari tadi berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"kau kemana sayang? Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" ia tersenyum teduh. Berjalan mendekati namja cantik itu dan berusaha mendekapnya namun hanya tepisan kasar yang ia dapat.

Sigh..

Jaejoong mendengus, meremehkan.

"merindukanku? Kukira namja itu yang lebih kau inginkan" ujarnya sakartis.

"oh ayolah sayang, kau tahu semua ini salah paham 'kan?"

"oh ya? Sayangnya aku tak tahu dimana letak kesalahpahaman yang kau bilang tadi, karena segalanya sudah sangat jelas di mataku saat itu"

"aku bisa jelaskan"

"tak ada yang harus kau jelaskan, Jung! Selain kapan hubungan yang telah kau nodai ini akan berakhir"

Kkhh.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak benar-benar ingin berkata seperti itu, sunguh. Ia hanya membatin kalimat konyol itu dan tak berniat mengucapkannya. Tapi..

"begitu? Begitukah maumu?" tanya Yunho, sedikit merasa nyeri di ulu hatinya ketika kata-kata seperti itulah yang Jaejoong lontarkan.

Jaejoong tak mampu membalas pertanyaan Yunho. Ia masih begitu terkejut dan merutuki mulut lancangnya.

"baiklah.. aku mengerti" ucapnya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

"y- yun.." lirih Jaejoong, amat sangat lirih hingga namja tampan yang sudah berlalu itu tak berbalik dan menghilang di tikungan koridor.

-yunxjae-

Junsu berjalan sedikit cepat di sepanjang koridor lantai dua fakultas seni. Sinar matahari sudah mulai memancarkan semburat merah ketika pesan singkat dari Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bersamaan muncul di notifikasi ponselnya.

Awalnya ia tak terlalu menanggapi pesan dari Jaejoong yang bilang bahwa namja itu meminjam mobilnya dan menyuruhnya pulang bersama Changmin, hal yang sudah sangat biasa Jaejoong lakukan padanya. Mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk membawa _Ferrari_ kesayangan Junsu itu kemanapun dia mau karena ia memiliki kunci duplikatnya, beserta kunci duplikat apartemen dan kamar Junsu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Dan Junsu pun tak begitu mempermasalahkan.

Namun ia sedikit merengut ketika membaca pesan singkat dari Yunho yang katanya ada urusan penting sehingga menyuruhnya membagi angket tahunan ke semua anggota senat tanpa pengecualian.

"yah! Dimana namja tiang listrik dan si _evil_ Cho itu?! Aigoo.. benarkah harus aku sendiri yang membagi semua angket ini ke anggota senat?! Aku bahkan tidak hapal siapa saja anggotanyaaaa!" ia menggerutu sangat keras sepanjang koridor menuju kelas etnomusikologi, sembari membaca daftar nama dan jadwal kelas para anggota senat yang harus ia serahi angket tahunan itu.

"benar-benar menyebalkaaaaaan!"

-yunxjae-

"huatchiyy!"

Changmin menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu gatal, tanpa ada sebab yang jelas.

"kenapa? Flu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya sambil melipat origami bangau untuk yang kesekian kali.

"kau gila? Hanya orang bodoh yang terserang flu di musim semi"

"begitu? Berarti benar kau sedang flu"

"yah! Secara tidak langsung kau bilang aku ini bodoh!"

"kau yang menyimpulkan seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun cuek. Ia meletakkan bangau kertas berwarna merah itu di samping bangau-bangu kertas lainnya yang sejak tadi ia buat.

"Choooo!"

"yah! Jangan memanggilku hanya dengan marga!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"pikirkan sebab lain kenapa aku bersin selain masuk angin"

"hidungmu banyak kotorannya?"

"astaga!"

"hahaha.. mungkin ada yang sedang kesal padamu" Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya itu.

"begitukah?"

"sepertinya begi—huatchiyy!"

"hmph.. sepertinya memang begitu"

-yunxjae-

"yang namanya Park Yoochun, bisa ikut aku sebentar keluar kelas?" tanya Junsu begitu ia sampai di kelas etnomusikologi yang ternyata tak dihadiri oleh sang dosen.

Ngiiing.

Kelas begitu riuh dengan beberapa yeoja yang mengerubungi sebuah bangku paling ujung belakang kelas, namun suasana menjadi sepi seketika saat dengan tak sopannya Junsu berbicara sambil memegang TOA yang ia temukan di atas meja dosen.

Seseorang yang dikerubungi para yeoja bak setangkai bunga dengan kumbang di sekelilingnya itu berjalan mendekati Junsu yang melongo menatapnya.

"wakil ketua kenapa ada disini?" tanya Junsu, setelah menyadari ekspresi melongo yang menurutnya pasti sangat konyol itu.

"aku sedang menunggu dosenku"

"oh, lalu?"

"aku dengar kau menyuruhku mengikutimu keluar kelas"

"nde? Siapa yang—tunggu, jadi namamu Park Yoochun?!" Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk muka namja itu.

"apa aku harus mengukir namaku di jidat agar kau percaya?" tanya Yoochun santai.

"aaa~ ide yang bagus, lagipula.. kurasa jidatmu itu masih terlalu lebar jika hanya ditulisi namamu saja" balas Junsu tak kalah santai, "..atau kau bisa menulis nama ayah dan ibumu juga di jidatmu? Usulku begitu.."

"MWO?!"

**To be continued**

mind review? at least, anggep aja itu bayaran buat gue ^^


End file.
